Gangster Life
by DXJC56
Summary: Sean left to the army, or so he told Emma. His serving time is up but Emma still doesn't understand why he hasn't come back. Sean actually went looking for J.T.'s killers and now he wants to go back to his love. Rated for Swears and possible Lemoning!
1. Sean Cameron: NYC Baby

I personally like the show Degrassi and although it isn't for everyone, the people and the situations are just so real. So i decided today to make a fanfic of what Sean was really doing when he left Emma and Degrassi to go serve in the army. I hope you enjoy, please R&R and no flames!

...

**Gangster Life**

Sean hopped the fence into the junkyard. The sounds of sirens were ringing loud enough to blow his eardrums. He jumped into a pile of garbage just as the police got to him. They couldn't seem to find him, "Smart kid." One of the policemen remarked as he walked with his partner out of the junkyard.

Sean stood up when he saw the police car drive away, "Damn, I gotta get outta here!" He exclaimed as he ran out of the junkyard.

…

He walked into his rented apartment, it wasn't much, but it was better than nothing. He knew the cops would find him soon. The worst part was that he didn't do anything. He's been running for the past year, ever since he got out of the army, and now, trying to make his way back to Canada to see Emma, and his friends, but mostly Emma. He grabbed everything he could. He threw his back out the one story window and was about to jump out before he remembered his prized possessions. He grabbed a bottle of vanilla hair scent and a picture of his first date with the girl of his dreams. He stuffed them in his pockets and jumped out. He picked up his backpack and ran to the train station.

…

He walked the tracks, waiting for a train to come by. He heard sirens again and saw a faint image of two people running towards him. He saw that one was fat and short, the other, skinny and short. "Oh shit." He said as he saw a train coming. Those were the kids who did the crime he was getting chased for. The train rolled by him, he grabbed the pack and the train sped up. He watched as the two kids faded into the distance.

He smiled as he rested his head on the backdoor of the train. He sighed, "Well, I guess this train will take me to the next stop on my way back to Emma." He closed his eyes and rested as the train rode into the black night.

…

Emma was lying down in her bed. Staring at the basement wall, wondering where Sean was. She could tell he was in trouble. Women's intuition so to speak. She remembered what he said the day before he left.

...

Well, next time, Emma's flashback to the day Sean left. I hope you enjoyed, again, please R&R and no Flaming! They really piss me off

I'll See You Next Time!


	2. A Flashback: Sean, Where Have You Gone?

Okay, well, some of these are short, but they fit in to work so i hope you enjoy! So I hope you enjoy! Don't flame and please review! Also, this isn't based off of the real story line okay, get over it!

Enjoy!!

...

**Gangster Life**

It was a bright sunny day; Sean had gotten out of jail after being framed that he had drugs by that creepy bastard Peter. He had nothing but Emma and her family. He ran out and Emma ran to him. He picked her up and gave her a big kiss, "I'm back Emma, and I'm not leaving."

She kissed him again, "You better not."

When they got back to her house, it was great, then, at the end of the semester, J.T. died, and Sean got hurt, even if they never were good friends, he felt it was his fault. He noticed Emma change since it happened at her house and the killer wasn't caught. One night, Sean packed his things. Emma walked over to him, "Where you going baby?"

"To find the scumbag who got away with killing our friend." Sean said as he threw in some of his possessions.

Emma turned on a light, she was still in her pajamas but he was fully dressed. She frowned, "You can't leave Sean…"

He turned his head to look at her as he paused his packing for a moment, "And why is that?"

She grabbed his arm, "Because you promised."

He froze, he remembered he did, and he didn't want to leave, but he had to get out and find the killer. "Em." He paused as she gazed into his eyes.

"What?" She asked, a hint of concern in her voice.

"Em…I got drafted into the army, I just made this up so you wouldn't worry, but I gotta go." He explained.

She looked him in the eyes. One tear rolled down her cheek, "Okay, but come back. Promise?"

He nodded as he kissed her head, "Promise."

"Let's sleep though, before, you have to leave." She said as she pulled him to the fallout bed by her bed.

"Okay." He agreed as he left his stuff where it was and went back with Emma.

…

She thought about him all night, she was at least happy that tomorrow was Saturday so she didn't have worries for school. "Oh Sean," She muttered as she slowly closed her eyes, "Where have you gone?"

...

I hope you enjoyed it!

Constructive Criticism only, no, please, NO FLAMING!

So anyway, please let me know what you think!

Bye Bye P


	3. The Search Ends: I Found You!

Well, here it is, i hope you like it dude. Enjoy and EnjoyD

...

**Gangster Life**

Sean woke with a screech as the train came to its station. He looked around, utterly confused, in New York City, it was summer time and hot as hell, but it was much cooler where he was now. He looked around and saw no landmarks. He walked out into the streets and walked up to a busy looking man, "Excuse me sir," He said as the man looked down at him aggravated, "Where is this?"

The man sighed, "Stupid kids, you're Winnipeg, now leave me alone." The man pushed past him.

"Thank you!" He called to him. He was happy cause now he knew he was in Canada again and he could make it home. He reached into his pockets and pulled out nothing but the bottle of hair conditioner and the picture. He looked around and remembered something. He ran around asking adults for a recording studio.

Everyone ignored him. "Go away kid." An adult said as he shoved Sean against a wall and walked on down the street.

Sean was pissed, "Hey!" He yelled as the guy turned around, "Fuck you man! I had a question, you prick, can't answer one stupid question?"

The man stared at him before pulling out his cell phone, "Hello police? I have a kid harassing me." That's all Sean had to hear as he ran down the block and turned the corner, hearing sirens, not an unfamiliar sound for him. He was running so fast he didn't see the kid. He was with a girl and had tripped Sean. Sean looked at the kid, smirking an evil smirk.

His eyes widened, "Y-You, you." He couldn't manage the rest as he got up and slugged the kid in the mouth.

"Ouch, what the fuck man?" The stupid red head kid asked.

"You fucking sludge ball." He said as he kicked him in the stomach as the kid tried to get up.

"NO!" The girl screamed as he went to beat the crap out of him. He shoved her away as she hit the street, passing out. He picked up the kid and continued to beat the shit out of him.

"Get the fuck off me man!" He yelled as he shoved Sean off and pulled a knife out.

"What?" Sean asked, "That the knife you stabbed J.T. with?"

The punkass kid with blood red hair froze, "W-What the hell did you just say?"

Sean looked him in the eyes and jumped on top of him. He held his knife arm down to the floor. Sean smiled, "Now, let's wait for the cops."

The red head heard the sirens in the background. His eyes widened, "Fuck up man, get the hell off of me!" He started to struggle.

"Why, did you let J.T. off? Did you listen to him or that punk loser Demarko?" Sean asked.

"No seriously," The red haired boy said, "You're Sean Cameron, you're wanted hear more than I am at home! So if you don't let me go, we're both fucked!" Sean froze before letting got of him.

"Really?" Sean asked.

The boy thrust the knife into Sean's leg causing him to double over in pain, "No, but I'm not going to jail, later fucker." He said as he pulled out the knife and put it on top of the unconscious girl.

He ran down the block, "I'll find you! Piece of fucking shit!" Sean yelled before passing out from pain.

…

Sean woke up ten minutes later in an ambulance. "W-What the fuck?" Sean managed to say.

"He's awake!" A familiar voice said.

Sean smiled, "Craig?"

...

Well, that's it, I hope you enjoyed it! Also, please don't flame! But...Please R&R!

BYE!!


	4. The Phone Call

Well, this is where it really picks up. Let's jump into the action! Enjoy!

...

**Gangster Life**

Emma sat at home, Manny was coming over and popcorn was ready for them to watch crappy movies all day. "Emma!" Snake called to her.

"Yeah?" She called back as the doorbell rang and Manny walked into the house.

"Um…you might want to come to the phone." Snake called to her

"What's happening?" Manny asked as she followed Emma to where Snake was standing.

"Who is it?" Emma asked looking up at the bald man.

"Um…you might want to talk to the person." Snake said handing her the phone.

Emma paused as she listened to the background, hearing sirens. She thought that Toby might have gotten into another fight and had to get someone to help him, "Toby?" Emma asked.

"Emma!" A voice full of urgency said.

"Wait, Craig? You're in trouble? With the cops?" Emma asked.

"What? No, why'd you asked if it was Toby?" Craig asked.

"Oh, I'll talk about it later, so, what's up?" Emma asked as Manny got close enough to listen in on to conversation.

"Um…it's, well, here." Craig said as Emma heard Craig hand over the phone. During the transition, Emma pushed Manny away with a quick giggle.

"Hello?" Emma asked when the sound of the transition stopped.

"Em?" A voice asked.

"Oh…Oh my god…" She trailed off.

"What?" Manny asked her.

Emma ignored Manny, "Is, is it, are you…"

"Sean? No, I'm J.T. back from the dead, of course it's me Sean!" He exclaimed.

"Oh, where are you, and why is Craig with you? Isn't he recording in Winnipeg?" Emma asked.

"Yeah…I got stabbed, and, well, I'm gonna try to get back as soon as I'm outta the hospital." Sean explained.

"What!" Emma screamed, "By Who!"

"T-The guy…"He paused and sighed, "By the guy I've been looking for, J.T.'s killer."

"I figured you weren't in he army, but I never thought It would get this serious, do you need help?" Emma asked.

"No, Em, you've been through enough, I'm gonna crash with Craig till I get better and then I'll be back with you. Now, go enjoy those crappy movies with Manny." He said. He smiled.

Emma also smiled, "Okay, give me a call when you're feeling better."

"Okay Em," Sean smiled, "I love you."

"I love you too Sean." Emma said as she hung up and Manny's mouth dropped open. They looked at each other before squealing as they use to when Sean was at Degrassi.

...

I hope you are happy with this chapter! But we aren't done just yet, there are some more things left to finish. So anyway, I hope you enjoyed!

Please Review! I hope you enjoyed! Thanks a lot for reading!

See Yah Later!


	5. Three Weeks Later: Unexpected Phone Call

So, Now it has been three weeks since the first phone call between Sean and Emma, let's see what has happened and how Sean is feeling!

Enjoy!

...

**Gangster Life**

It had been three weeks and Sean was finally out of the hospital, he couldn't really bend over so he had to stay with Craig till the wound was fully healed. "So why'd you come out here?" Craig asked, watching T.V.

"Oh," Sean paused, "Well, You know, to find J.T.'s killer." Craig paused.

He looked over at Sean whose face showed nothing but seriousness, "Since when did J.T. die?"

Sean felt like getting up and beating the shit out of Craig but he really wasn't able to even move off the comfortable couch. "Yeah, Emma threw a part last semester and some Lakehurst losers killed him. One stayed since he only witnessed it and the other fled Canada, or so we thought." Sean paused for a few minutes, letting Craig absorb the information. Craig nodded and he continued, "I left to find him in New York, hearing from the blonde punk that he had a brother who would hide him out there, apparently when I found the place he had heard of me and left. I roamed the streets for a few weeks attempting to figure out my next move before finding out I was gonna get arrested because of what he did, stole a car and the told the guy his name was Sean Cameron and to not forget it."

"Yo, man, that's fucked up." Craig said as the two boys laughed about it.

"Well, the cops chased me into a junkyard, I got my stuff from a crappy hotel I could just barely afford, and hopped a train to wherever it would take me. I got here and asked around to where I was. Found out I was in Winnipeg and looked around for a recording studio, knowing I would eventually find you there. That's when the kid stabbed by and thank god you walked by. Also, what happened to the bitch lying on the floor?" He asked.

Craig looked around the room, as if someone could hear him. He became normal about a minute later and told Sean, "Well, I got there and saw the kid run away, I hurried over to the direction he was running from and saw you on the floor. I called the hospital and when they came, they took the girl with the knife on her chest, assuming she had stabbed you and she's been in jail for the past three weeks."

Sean looked down at the floor, "Oh well, she deserved it for hanging out with a asshole."

The phone rang. "Sean, it's probably Emma, you get it." Craig told him as Sean held his ribs and walked over to the phone.

He picked it up and did what everyone does, "Hello?"

"Listen you piece of shit! I swear that the stab was the least of your worries." The voice said.

Sean knew who it was instantly, "So then what is the most of my worries?"

Sean was being sarcastic, but when the voice replied, it was serious, "You should worry about that blonde bitch and her brunet friend. That's all for now!" Sean heard a train in the distance before the phone hung up.

...

Wow. Oh no! What's gonna happen to Emma?

Well, you can find out next time:) Please Review! I appreciate it! So anyway, no flames. Even if you don't like it, keep it to yourself unless you have some suggestions for the story or how to make it better!

Anyway, enjoy you're day!

Bye Bye for now


	6. I'm Coming For You Emma!

THis one is super short but the next one is probably going to be the longest and i couldn't but them together, so enjoy this short little chapter:)

So anyway, enjoy

...

**Gangster Life**

"Oh shit," Sean said as he ran out of the room, "Fucking shit!"

Craig followed him into the room, seeing him throwing all his possessions into his backpack and putting it on. "Where the fuck do you think you're going?" Craig asked as Sean tried to push his way through him.

He paused, "You got a car?"

"Yeah, but-" Craig couldn't get out another word as he was pushed out of Sean's way.

"Can I borrow it?" Sean asked as he reached for Craig's keys.

Craig ran over to him and grabbed his wrist, "Hell fucking no! Why?"

"Grab the keys and I'll explain on the way." Sean instructed as Craig did as he was told and followed Sean out.

…

Riding in the car, Sean kept telling Craig to drive faster. "Chill man-" Craig started.

"How the hell can I chill?" Sean yelled, "You know the situation!"

"Okay, Okay, I'll go the exact speed limit." Craig said as his car sped up greatly.

"Emma! I'm coming!" Sean yelled into the cool breeze.

…

Well, thats it, short right?XD Well, i hope you enjoyed! Please Review! Also, subscribe and favorite me if you feel up to it and definently do not flame! Sean will ride out to get you next if you do so!

so bye bye for now!

Next Chapter out Soon!


	7. You're Next and I'm Back!

Well, here is the next part, enjoy!

...

**Gangster Life**

A boy walked into a train. He knew exactly where we was heading. "Where to good sir?" A conductor asked as the boy looked up.

"Toronto Ontario, Canada." He said in a husky voice as the conductor snapped a ticket.

"Okay, that will be fourteen dollars." The conductor said as he held the ticket over the boy's head.

"What was that?" The boy asked pulling out a pocketknife as long as a microwave oven, "I thought it was free, correct?"

The conductor gulped and handed the boy his ticket, "Yes sir, what was I thinking."

The conductor walked away and the boy started tossing the knife in the air, catching it without cutting himself, and looking for something. He pulled out four pictures, "Emma Nelson, Sean Cameron, Craig Manning, and Manny Santos, you are next on my list."

…

Emma grabbed her backpack, she was almost late for school again, she ran out and was grabbed her lunch. The phone rang as she pulled pen the door, since her parents weren't home; she ran over and grabbed it. "Hello?" She asked.

"Emma, hey." Sean's voice said over the phone.

"Oh, hey Sean, what's up?" Emma asked, surprised to hear him before school.

The door bell rang and the door was opened, Manny walked in, "Yo, Emma! Come on, we are gonna be late for school."

Emma ignored her, "So, why so early?"

"Well," Sean said, "Where are you?"

"Stupid question Sean," she laughed, "I'm in my house obviously!" She shooed Manny away, she understood and ran out the door to catch the bus to school.

"Well, look out back." His voice said.

She turned around and saw Sean standing outside her back door, hair shorter than she remembered, but it was definitely Sean. She dropped the phone. "SEAN!" She screamed as she pulled the door open, jumping into his arms. She kissed him, and she kissed back.

They felt like they had been kissing forever, but when they let go, they felt lost. "Hey, so how long has it been?" He asked jokingly.

"Oh shut up!" She shoved him.

…

Okay! I hope you have enjoyed! So anyway, please let me know what you think! Please review and no flaming! Or J.T.'s killer will add you to his list!

BYE BYE!


	8. A Space Out Turns Into A Kidnapping!

Okay...Short chapter right? Well, an epic amount happens in these 268 words!

Anyway, enjoy this insane chapter!

...

**Gangster Life**

It had been a week and Sean still hadn't seen J.T.'s killer. Nobody else but Craig knew about him. "Are you okay?" Emma asked, watching Sean stare into space.

He quickly snapped back to reality, "Yeah, I'm fine." He smiled.

The doorbell rang, Emma got up from the couch, "It's probably Manny." She sounded annoyed which made Sean smirk. Apparently she wanted to be with him more than she did Manny.

He quickly jumped off the couch when he heard Emma's voice in shock. "Emma! Run!" He yelled.

…

Emma screamed, she turned to run when the red haired boy grabbed her. A knife was put to her throat. "Come with me!" He whispered pulling her out of her house.

Emma felt tears run down her face, "Sean! HELP!" She screamed. She felt blood run down her face, she was cut by the boy's knife.

Sean ran out of the house to catch up with her. The boy threw her into the big black van he had arrived in. She hit something hard, passing out instantly.

…

Sean ran out after them. The boy was in the van and started it. He was about to leave when Sean jumped onto the back of the car. He felt it start and it was going faster than Craig had driven his car that day.

…

Well, that's all!

I hope you enjoyed!

See you guys later!

Bye and I hope you are happy with this installment!


	9. The Hold Down and The Hold Up!

Here is the next part of Gangster Life! I hope you like the story so far!

Well, now it is time to take up the chase, what happens to Emma? What happens to Sean?

...

**Gangster Life**

Sean felt his grip on the car loosen. It was driving as fast as a car possibly could. He looked around but couldn't figure out where the hell he was. The car finally started to slow down. He looked over the side and saw a blonde boy waiting there. "Johnny Demarko?" He asked as the boy waited for the back of the car to reach him. He grabbed Sean and threw him onto the street.

Johnny grabbed the back of the car as Sean hit the ground, "Sorry Sean, but you won't see her again!"

Sean got u, his head spinning and blood trickling out of his mouth. He ran after the car as fast as he could. He looked at Demarko taking something out of his bag. He chucked a folder at Sean's head; the impact knocked Sean to the floor. He closed his eyes, a tear rolling out.

…

Emma finally came to and looked around her surroundings. It was pitch black with only a few things. She was in a dark room; there was a bunk bed, a couple of chairs, chains on one part of the wall, and a few piles of cloths. "Where the fuck am I?" She whispered to herself.

"Is she up yet?" A voice that reminded her of Johnny Demarko asked.

"Not yet, just chill, we'll have our fun soon enough." The other voice that was obviously the killer said.

…

Sean woke up in the middle of the street, some kid was tearing at his pants, trying to get Sean's wallet. "Kid, I don't-" He was cut off by a punch in the face.

"You must have a wallet!" The kid screamed, "They told me you did! I've been looking for hours! Where is your wallet?"

Sean tried to move his arms only to realize they were pinned down. He looked at the unfamiliar faces around him. "Who the fuck are you?" He asked.

"You better shut up man," The kid said slugging him again.

"Chill, if he doesn't have a wallet Demarko will pay us double." One of the kids holding Sean's arms down said.

"Get off me!" He yelled struggling to move.

"Why?" The guy asked, "So you can save that dumb slut? She probably woke up by now and she is probably long gone. Virginity and all."

…

Emma woke up with a fright.

...

Well, that is it.

Pour Emma, and I hope the people who ask why this is M Rated take a hint!

Anyway, enjoy your day!

See yah later!


	10. A Heart Of Gold

Sorry for the delay but i was busy!!

Okay, anyway, lets continue the story!

...

**Gangster Life**

Sean was still pinned to the ground. It had been an hour since they stopped him from getting to Emma and he could only imagine what they were doing to her. "When can I go?" He asked.

The kid who was apparently named Nick slugged him, "When we get the signal, now I told you to shut the hell up."

At the beginning there were a gang of ten boys, and by now, their gang had been cut down to five. "This is way to boring." Another kid named Lucas stated.

"Chill," Nick said, "Were still gonna get paid, whoever's here at the end right?"

Lucas nodded holding his head. Two boys got up, "Sorry, were out." One said as the two ran down the block.

"Bruce, take the legs, we got the arms." Nick said as the biggest one of them all sat on top of Sean's legs.

"To think I could be with Mia right now if it wasn't for you." Lucas said looking down over Sean.

"Yeah well, you can leave like the other two." Sean suggested as Nick slugged him again.

Lucas looked at Sean, "Well," He paused, "I got a heart of gold." He said standing up and walking down the block.

Sean's right hand was freed. He took the chance and punched Nick right in the face. Nick fell off him, a hard thump to the ground. Bruce got up quickly to see what had happened. Sean quickly tackled the big man down. "That's how they do it army style." He laughed as he walked down the block, leaving the two boys on the ground. When he got to the corner, he started t run as fast as he could back to the Nelson's residence.

…

Well, that is all!

Good bye for now!

Also, Please Review:)

Don't Flame:(

BYE!


	11. An Unexpected Hero?

Time to see how Emma is doing! If you want to refresh your memory, go back and re read the last few chapters!

Ok, lets continue the story!

ENJOY!!

...

**Gangster Life**

Emma had been beaten around. She was black and blue all over, and had teeth marks all over her body. A red head boy pulled out from her soft spot and smiled. She was numb. She couldn't feel the Emma Nelson that was once there anymore. J.T.'s killer leaned in close to her ear, licking it a little. "Drake," He whispered, "I think you should know the name of the person who stole little miss Nelson's virginity."

"You didn't steal anything." Emma said coldly, looking anywhere but at him.

"Whatever you say miss Nelson," Drake smiled, "Whatever you say."

Emma was naked in the room; she felt a breeze come in as the door was opened. The blonde haired boy Johnny DeMarco walked in. He looked at Emma, then at Drake. "What do you want?" He asked.

Drake smirked, "Go on Johnny boy, It's your turn." Johnny's eyes widened, he smirked as he slowly approached Emma. She felt tears well up in here eyes and was just barely able to hold them back.

Johnny leaned in close. He rubbed his hands up and down her legs. "I always wanted you," He said seductively as he dropped down his pants. He nibbled her neck and rubbed all over her legs, "And now, I finally have you." Drake smiled as he slammed the door behind him. Johnny quickly pulled up his pants.

"What are you-" his hand pressed to her mouth cut her off.

"Do what I tell you to." He whispered. She nodded. He ran over to the door, locking it from the inside with a small click the way Drake had. He unchained Emma. She hit the ground with a light thumb. She rubbed her wrists as the cloths she had been wearing were thrown at her. "Put them on." He whispered. She quickly slipped them on.

"Hey! Hurry up Johnny." The voice of Drake yelled from behind the door.

"Hey! I gave you like five hours man, I think you should give me five hours too!" Johnny yelled back as he franticly looked at Emma.

"You have three." Drake yelled through the door.

"Fine." Johnny said, acting like he was upset.

He ran over to Emma, "What do we do?" she asked.

Johnny looked around. "Feel around the walls. Try to find something, anything, let me know." He instructed. Emma nodded as she felt around the dark room.

…

Wow...Johnny? A Hero? Okay, well, anyway, I hope you enjoy!

Okay, bye for now!

Review!

Don't Flame!

See You LATER!


	12. Running Between The Two

Okay, time to continue!

ENJOY!

...

**Gangster Life**

Sean fell to the ground. He was exhausted from running and it had been almost two hours since he had shook those Lakehurst losers off him. "I'll kill them if they did anything to Emma." He said to himself. Someone ran out of the house he was in front of.

"Sean! You okay?" The voice asked. He looked up to see Toby pulling him onto the grass of his lawn.

"Yeah." Sean said.

"What are you doing here? Aren't you in the army?" Toby asked confused.

Sean just shook his head, "Look, Emma's been kidnapped. I tried running back to the Nelson residence, but it's been to hours of non-stop running." Toby ran into his house.

Sean waited about five minutes when he returned with some keys. He hopped in an old rust bucket of a car. The engines started and he saw Toby pop his head out of the window, "You coming?"

Sean stood up, brushing dirt off has he walked to the car, opening the door. "Thanks." He said as Toby started to drive away from the lot.

…

"One hour left Johnny." The voice of Drake called out from the door.

"Shit." Johnny mumbled. Emma started to get nervous. She pushed away from the walls; she walked back and hit her head on something.

She was about to scream in pain when she saw a light. Johnny pushed against the bricks and enough came out to squeeze the two out. He quickly put them back in. "Are you okay?" He asked looking at the trail of blood coming from her head.

"Yeah, I'll be fine, let's just get the fuck outta here." She said as the two started running to the sidewalk and down the street.

…

Sean and Toby had driven about half a mile into the town. "Ah fuck." Toby yelled as the engine to his car shuttered and gave out.

"Dammit, we don't have enough time to fix it." Sean said.

The two got out of the car. Another sped by and stopped at the end of the block. "Hey Sean, aren't you like…in the army?" The voice of Jay yelled. He ran down to see what was happening.

"Hey Jay," Sean said looking at the gas station pick-up truck, "Mind towing us?"

Jay ran back as fast as he could. The truck was sped back. "Thanks Jay." Toby said as he climbed into the back of the pick-up.

Sean attached the old broken down car to the back of the pick-up truck and ran over to the front. He climbed in the front seat, "Go!" He yelled as they sped back the ten blocks Toby had just driven.

…

Please Review! Don't Flame!

That Is All!

Bye Y'all!

Peace


	13. They Are Finally Together!

Well, It's time! For the epic meet!

ENJOY!

...

**Gangster Life**

"Damn." Johnny said looking down at his watch.

"What?" Emma asked as they continued running.

"We got about thirty minutes…and we need some wheels to get outta here." Johnny said as he looked around.

"Keep running." Emma yelled as he started to lag behind.

"Right." He said as he sped up to keep up with Emma.

…

Jay had dropped off Toby's car and the three were going down the road aimlessly. "So where are we headed?" Jay asked as he turned a corner.

"I don't know, try in town." Sean said as Jay continued to drive.

Toby watched Sean carefully. He could tell how worried he was. "Don't worry Sean, we will find Emma." Toby reassured, Sean cooled down a little.

"Thanks Toby." He said as the car continued to drive and the search for Emma continued.

…

"It's been the hour and Drake is probably trying to break down the door." Johnny said as he pulled Emma to a side road.

"So where do we go?" She asked. Johnny looked around. He shrugged. Emma sighed, "Well, were screwed."

As Emma and Johnny got close to a bridge, a pick-up tuck stopped. Sean jumped out of the car. "Oh crap." Johnny muttered.

…

Okay! Thanks for reading!

Please Review & Don't Flame!

Bye Bye!

Peace


	14. A Surprise Return

Time for an exciting chapter!

Let me stop talking!

Let's read the chapter!

ENJOY!

...

**Gangster Life**

The truck stopped. Sean got out to see Johnny and Emma running. He ran over and tackled Johnny over the side. "You bastard." Sean said as he drew back his fist to sock Johnny in the mouth.

"Chill man." The blonde haired boy replied shoving Sean off him.

"Hell no." Sean said as he charged Johnny into the water.

"Sean!" Emma yelled running down the slippery slope Sean had tackled Johnny off. Toby and Jay ran down after Emma.

"Now your gonna get it." Sean said as he punched Johnny in the mouth.

"Why don't you just fucking chill man?" Johnny yelled.

"Sorry buddy." Sean said as he shoved Johnny's head into the water.

"SEAN! STOP!" Emma screamed as she shoved him off of Johnny. She pulled Johnny out of the water. He got up, gasping for air.

"Emma," He paused watching her helping Johnny stay up, "Your defending him?"

Emma nodded, "He saved me." Johnny nodded.

"He saved you? The bastard that watched J.T. die?" Toby asked astonished.

"Unlike Drake, I have something to lose." Johnny said rubbing his jaw and walking back up the hill.

Johnny got to the top of the hill when he was sent flying back down. "Trader." A familiar voice said.

Everyone turned around to see Drake standing at the top of a hill, a knife in his hand. "Chill man." Johnny said as he pulled himself out of the water.

Drake shook his head as he reached into his pocket, "You say that all the time, you said that before I killed the mascot, and now," He paused and withdrew from his pocket a gun aimed at Johnny's chest, "You're saying it before your death."

...

WoW O.o

Okay, so that is all.

Please Review!

Don't Flame!

Only Constructive Criticism if your gonna say something that could be mean!

Okay, Bye!


	15. Kind of a Repeat! Rock This Town!

Well, first off I'd like to say something!

Thank you Black Dragin!

You are the person that has made me write this next chapter!

It's short cause I haven't had much time to work but It's at least something and it's also pretty insane!

Okay, well, enough of my rambling.

ENJOY!

...

**Gangster Life**

"Johnny…Move!" Sean yelled.

Johnny didn't respond. He stared blankly at Drake, probably seeing his life flash before his eyes. "Johnny." Emma repeated, trying to get his attention.

No response. Drake smiled evilly, "Time to say good bye."

"Johnny!" Toby yelled. Toby jumped over and pulled Johnny down to the ground.

"What the fuck?" Johnny said shocked he was still alive.

"Your welcome." Toby said.

"You fucking nerd!" Drake screamed. Toby got up and started to dust himself off. Drake charged at Toby, driving the knife he had in his free hand into Toby's back. Everything fell silent as Toby fell limb to the ground.

"Toby!" Emma said as Johnny dropped to the ground to look at his back.

"Man, what the hell did you just do?" Johnny asked.

"God Johnny, shut the fuck up." Drake said.

"You bastard." Sean said running at Drake to beat the shit out of him.

"Stop." Johnny said as he shoved Sean back on the ground.

"What the-?" Sean started to ask being interrupted by a gunshot and a scream.

…

Thanks for reading!

Please comment but don't flame!

Also, I'm not sure when the next part will be out but I'm doing my best while on vacation!

That is all!

See you guys & gals later!

Peace Out Peeps!


	16. Bang! The Final Experience

Well, Here it is! The exciting Conclusion to chapter 15!

Who got shot this time?

Well, we will have to read on to find out!

Even though i already know:)

tee hee

Okay!

Enough of this gay talking tee hee shit!

ENJOY!

...

**Gangster Life**

Johnny cringed. He fell to the ground. "Johnny!" Emma yelled.

"I'm okay?" Johnny asked as he got up, unharmed.

"Then where'd the bullet go?" Sean asked.

"There." Jay said helping Toby back up.

Everyone looked up at the top of the hill and saw the body of Drake lying on the top of the hill. "Who did it?" Emma asked.

"You guys," A familiar voice to Sean said from the top of the hill, "Are so troublesome." Lukas slid down the hill with a gun in his hand.

"Where'd you get that?" Sean asked.

"Drake gave it to me incase you started to get reckless. Hold you down by any means possible and all that crap!" Lukas said.

"You okay Toby?" Emma asked as Toby slowly adjusted to standing up.

"Yeah." Toby said holding his arm.

"Come on," Jay said pushing Toby up the hill, "I'll get you to a doctor."

"Thanks Jay." Toby said as they reached the top of the hill.

…

Sean sat next to Emma. It had been a week since Drake had died. Surprisingly Johnny and Lukas treated them differently. They hadn't gotten into any fights with them recently. "Did you here from Toby yet?" Sean asked breaking the intense.

"I heard from him a couple days ago. He needs a sling but he'll be okay." Emma replied.

"So…" Sean trailed off.

"So what?" Emma asked.

"What's left to do now?" Sean asked.

"Well, we could always got to the basement and-" Emma said cut off by Sean picking her up.

"Way ahead of yah." Sean said carrying her downstairs.

…

THE END

...

Great Ending! It is definently over here but I am thinking of maybe making a sequel.

The sequel (if made) will not entirely envolve everything in this story but it is also a sequel to-

Woops, getting ahead of myself.

Can't say but you'll see soon!

I'll just say one more thing about this possible sequel!

It will be a sequel to this and something else!

Okay, well, I hope you enjoyed this story!

See Yah Later!

Please Review but Don't FLAME!

Okay!

BYE BYE BYE BYE BYE!


End file.
